Hermione in the quidditch team
by lovefood-t
Summary: First Saturday at Hogwarts. Quidditch tryouts. New members! RR PLEASE! hope u like it.


THIS IS SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT HP BOOKS. It's a long chapter but it's the **only **I'll make. Some things are not clear so you'll have to imagine R/R PLEASE! - hope u like it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first week at Hogwarts. It hadn't been as bad as Harry had expected. Harry had had a very boring vacation (except for the voice in his trunk he had heard and the horrible dream…).

When Harry woke up on Saturday, Ron was not there. 'Maybe he went to the Quidditch field', he thought. Ron had been acting weird since they first met at the Express. 'He's hiding something from me.'

He went to the Great Hall and found Hermione and Ginny there.

"'morning Harry." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hi" he said and sat down.

"Harry, Ron left this on my bed." Ginny said and showed Harry a note.

_**Quidditch tryouts **_

_**Chasers and beaters**_

_**Arrive UNTIL 4:00 pm**_

_**Tell everyone **_

_**Bring Hermione**_

"Question: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET INTO THE GIRLS' DORMITORIES?!" Hermione scold Harry.

"I don't know. I suppose he used a spell or something. I woke up and he wasn't in the boys' dormitories." Harry said a little offended.

"Maybe he's planning something… because he wrote to get to the field until 4:00." Ginny said.

"Yes… maybe. By the way… do you know why does he want me to go?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry and Ginny said.

At 3:50 Harry and Ginny were at the field with the uniforms talking with Katie and Hermione. The other kids that were trying out seemed a little nervous.

"I thought you would be Captain this year. It was a huge surprise when Ron received the letter." Ginny told Katie.

"WHAT? RON'S CAPTAIN?! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked a little confused and jealous.

"Well…" Ginny and Hermione said. "We…"

"Thought that I would get angry…" Harry completed their phrase. He was mad.

"Look, I was supposed to be captain, but I decided not to because of the pressure, and all those things. You know. This is my last year, but I didn't want to quit the team. I thought of you, Harry, like a first choice, but… I thought that you had too many things in your mind. So I wrote Dumbledore telling him if this year Ron could be captain." Katie explained. "Hope you're not mad Harry."

"Not at all" he lied. It was the second time people said that. He felt frustrated.

"What about Sloper and Kirke? I thought they were staying" Hermione said almost laughing.

"ARE YOU MAD?! THEY WERE THE WORST BEATERS EVER!" Ginny and Katie exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, just wondering…" Hermione said.

"Where's Ron anyway?" Katie asked.

"Mmm… he's… coming!" Ginny said.

They turned around and saw Ron running. Harry was very angry but decided not to make Ron notice it.

"Ok, let's begin" he said but when he saw Harry, he blushed. "Hi Harry…"

"Hi there… So… Captain huh?" Harry said.

"Yeah…" whispered Ron.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Ron! Harry knows it's important to you and he's happy. Right Harry?" Ginny asked

"Yeah. It's really cool!" 'First prefect and then captain, what's next Ministry of Magic?' thought Harry but tried to look happy for Ron.

"Thanks mate…" Ron said. "Alright then…let's get started. CHASERS! Line here. You'll have to score me." Ron explained and blew a whistle. He mounted his broom and went to the goal posts. Ginny, Katie and 5 Gryffindors followed him.

Ginny and Katie were the only ones who scored Ron. Both girls were really good, and Harry had never seen Ron do such spectacular movements.

"Well done! Everyone was great, but since there's only one space left…" Ron said "I think that the best one was Collin. So you're the new chaser!"

"GREAT! I KNEW I COULD DO IT! THANYOU SO MUCH!" cried Collin. He was so excited that he hugged Ginny and Katie.

"Well done! But you'll have to practice a little more. Ok?" Katie said.

"SURE! It's just that Ron's a really good keeper!" said Collin a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to say it" said Ron and smiled. "Well, stay here. BEATERS! Mount your brooms. Take a bat and follow me by pairs! Harry, when I say NOW, you let the bludgers go."

"Ok!"

The beaters were really bad, except for Parvatti. She was as good as Fred and George; maybe a little weaker, but she was quite fast. She hit Ron twice, while the others hit themselves or threw the bat away.

"Alright, not as good as I expected. But Parvatti, you were excellent, you're staying." Ron said.

"Thanks" she said happily. "But what about the other beater?"

"Hermione" he said calmly.

"WHAT? A… ARE YOU MAD!? IS THIS A JOKE!?" Hermione exclaimed furiously, but there was some nervousness in her voice. "THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ME COME HERE!? YOU KNOW I HATE QUIDDITCH!"

"Yes… I know that, but just try!" Ron encouraged her.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT TRYING! THIS IS CRAZY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MOUNT A BROOM!" Hermione cried.

"JUST TRY!" Ron exclaimed "please."

Ron had rarely said please to Hermione.

"Oh… …. …. OK!" she said finally. "Ginny can you lend me your broom?"

"Sure!" Ginny said.

At the beginning Hermione seemed she was mounting a Hungarian Horntail. She went up and Ron gave her the bat.

"NOW!" Ron screamed.

Harry was doubtful, but he trusted Ron. He wished for hoped a miracle to occur so Hermione didn't wake up next day in the hospital wing. He let the bludgers free.

Hermione was about to be in shock. She tried to hit a bludger, but it hit her. She tried again but she hit her face with the bat. Hermione was about to cry.

"COME ON HERMIONE! I KNOW YOU CAN! JUST FOCUS!" Ron told her.

"**I'M... TRYING**!" She screamed with tears on her face. And then, she hit a bludger so hard and so precisely that it went though the center goal post.

"WOW!" screamed Collin, Parvatti, Ginny, Harry, and Katie.

"I… KNEW YOU COULD!" Ron screamed.

"I DID IT!" Hermione yelled. And when another bludger came, she hit it quite good. Then the other returned and she hit it so hard, she broke not only the bat but also Ron's nose and had left him unconcuious..

When he woke up, he had stopped bleeding with the aid of one of Hermione's spell.

"I'm sorry …" she said really embarrassed.

"Well, it doesn't hurt me anymore. Just be careful next time. You're in the team!" Ron said happily and did a strange movement which Harry saw as a hug attempt but…

"Yep, thanks." Hermione whispered calmly but deep inside she was really happy. She had always wished to become part of the Quidditch team but had always hidden her emotions behind a pile of books.

"COOL!"

Everyone was really happy and during dinner they talked about practicing for the first match versus Hufflepuff.


End file.
